elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Garokk the legendary smith
Elona= |-| Elona+= Akin to his brother, Miral, '' is a Legendary Smith who works in Miral and Garok's Workshop. Unlike Miral, he can't do anything for you. Customization His sprite is located at character number 352. Changes in Elona+ Garokk's usefulness has been greatly expanded in the Elona+ mod of Elona. Item appearance customization In Elona+, Garokk can now be paid to change the name and some of the descriptions on your items. This is accomplished by editing files in the User/Item folder, which are pairs of .bmp (plan*.bmp) and .txt (plan*.txt) files numbered 1 to 33. After talking to Garokk, choosing the second option, and paying 1 bronze coin, he will ask you to pick an item then will ask for a number. To return an item to normal, type in 0. Typing nothing or something invalid will result in Garokk taking your money with no change. The information in the files marked with the number will determine the appearance and name of the item, numbers 1-20 are 48x48 pictures while 21-33 are 48x96 pictures. Equipped items do not properly display when using 48x96 sprites and look stretched out. The text files contain a spot for the name, a "flavor text" which is the top description when the item is examined, and several "description" lines which appear under the item's attributes. These are often unused in the English version, but can be noticed in some things like crim ale. The spaces for the English names contain a lot of extra white space, and since the names begin from the start of the line, you'll probably want to erase this space before adding your custom lines. Beware though, if you fill in too many characters there your game might crash upon examining the edited item! This also causes errors when using the f12 debugger to check your items, either being unable to display the item and any past it, displaying nothing at all, or crashing. Here is an example of what the plan.txt will change on your item. Juke box You can also ask him to make you a Juke box. Details on how to do this are on the juke box's page. Material kit reconstruction Also, he can change the type of a material kit in your inventory at the cost of a scroll of superior material and a bronze coin in your possession (the option is untranslated, first talk to him, pick the first option and then pick the first option when offered again). Doing this won't trigger an auto-save, so with enough patience (and reloading) you can make high-tier kits such as rubynus and adamantium from a humble bronze material kit. In later versions of Elona+, Garokk gives the player a selection of possible materials instead of selecting the new material randomly. The list of materials is re-rolled every day. Tested in Elona+1.67fix3. Customization (Elona+) His new portrait is added at male location 82 on the face2.bmp portrait sheet. Category:Miral and Garok's Workshop